Here kitty, kitty
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Isobel Potter didn't seem to fit in anywhere, until that is she literally grew pointed, furry ears and a tail.. Though she won't be innocent for long. There is a reason why nekos are so rare. GW x Female Neko Potter x FW


**Here kitty, kitty**

**summary: Isobel Potter didn't seem to fit in anywhere, until that is she literally grew pointed, furry ears and a tail.. Though she won't be innocent for long. There is a reason why nekos are so rare.**

**Fred x Neko female Isobel Potter x George**

**m rated**

**.. ..**

**Prologue**

In an ordinary town, on an quiet ordinary street, a child lay hidden away from the world. In all her ten years of living, Isobel Potter wished every day to be taken away from this place - her prison - to a family that actually cared about her. The people she was forced to call family hurt, hit and didn't feed her well. What was she supposed to do but dream? Weird things happened when she became upset or scared - at a young age she didn't understand what was happening but her aunt and uncle gave her irritated, angry looks whenever it happened and deemed her a 'freak'. She in turn didn't know her name until her aunt was forced to put her in kindergarten.

For all her ten years here, Isobel was forced to clean, garden, and be a slave for her 'family'. She was too much of a 'freak' for good things, she was told many times by her relatives and she quite honestly hated that word. In the dark of her cupboard under the stairs, dark red curly hair that went to her shoulders and hugged the bruises that were on them from being shook like a rag doll earlier. Her red rose lips parted, teeth clenched tightly as she held back the scream from the pain of her back. How was she supposed to know how she got up on top of the school while running from her cousin and his gang?

She rolled over, sighing softly in relief when most of the pain went away, her wide green eyes opened slightly. Exhaustion came over her, eyes closing with sudden dizziness as the world around her began to shift. Maybe it was the pain, the fever that she seemed to suddenly come down with, or maybe it was her stomach that seemed to toss and turn with only one slice of bread all day long - something that she grew up with even if it caused health problems, even though it made her feel horrible.

It couldn't be helped, no one believed her.

The wind blew harshly, and if it weren't for the cold hitting her back threw her second-hand big clothes, Isobel would have thought being outside, being free, was a dream. Where was she? Looking around, she saw that she was on a lawn almost by a lake and alittle away from her she saw a sign claim 'the burrow'. Her red hair twirled back and forth as she looked around ears picking up every little sound, and crawling to the pierre, Isobel curled up and began to cry. At least at her aunt and uncle's house she had a roof over her head if nothing else. On this property, she saw a house that was several stories high and crooked while looking like it was being held up by an invisible force. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof and several fat brown chickens (that Isobel may or may not have had a sudden urge to chase) were pecking their way around the yard.

"Charlie..?" A voice lowly questioned making her slowly sit up, when another voice much like the first only got out 'What a-' before she were both shh'd. Isobel was shivering in something that was only have the wind, in truth she was terrified. What if they hurt her? What if - turning around slowly, Isobel saw three red headed boys, that were only a few shades lighter then hers, which consisted of two twins and what seemed to be their older brother. The older one who must have been Charlie, looked at her in excitement but strangely the twins were the only ones she was drawn to. The light from the stick Charlie was holding at her, made her freeze and look at her her shadow. Green eyes widened as her hands drifted on top of her head to find pointed furry ears and a tail behind her that tossed side by side in her worry.

"An actual neko.." One of the boys murmured and Isobel felt her herself shrink smaller and smaller into an actual kitten, shedding her clothes, making a run for it in fear of being hurt again.

Charlie picked her up by her neck, making her unable to move except glare. "It's okay, you won't hurt you. Though whoever had you won't have you back, your very underweight. Abused."

Abused...

The word echoed through her head as she was forced to close her eyes and see the abuse she was treated with and for the second time that night since Isobel Potter - newly transformed Neko - fainted.

**Please review**


End file.
